String floss is the most common oral flossing device used today. Nearly every dental professional considers flossing to be an important part of oral hygiene which compliments brushing. However, the shortcomings associated with string floss causes many people not to floss.
The regions between a person's teeth and gums can serve as reservoirs of infection with diseased gums and buildup of plaque and tarter. Bad breath is a common side effect. Flossing should massage the gum while removing the buildup of diseased plaque and/or tartar from the interperoximal regions of the teeth. Massaging the gum is an important function of string flossing. Flossing stimulates blood circulation near the surface of the tissue. The mechanical removal of plaque and/or tartar is an added benefit.
One of the drawbacks with string floss is that a user must wrap the string floss around his/her index finger on both hands. This requires a certain amount of dexterity which some people, especially the elderly, may not have. The string floss usually encircled each of the index fingers by two or more revolutions. As the person moves their hands apart to draw the string floss tight, the string floss actually starts to cut into their fingers. This can cause irritation and is uncomfortable. A second drawback with using string floss is that when it gets wet, it becomes slippery and a person may have a hard time trying to hold it between his/her index finger on each hand. A third drawback is that string floss tends to break when moved between two adjacent teeth that are tightly aligned. The person trying to floss is then required to get a new length of string floss. Also, sometimes, a portion of the broken string floss can become lodged between the two tightly aligned teeth and it is difficult to remove the broken section. A fourth drawback is that it is sometimes difficult for the string floss to gain access to the interperoximal regions of the teeth. Tightly aligned teeth can acerbate this problem. Manufacturers have reduced the diameter of string floss and have also coated string floss with wax, TEFLON and other substances in an attempt to facilitate getting the string floss to slide between tightly aligned teeth. However, the inherent problems with string floss still persist.
In addition to the above-identified problems with using string floss, it is well known that string floss does not effectively breakup plaque and/or tartar. The strength required for string floss to move between adjacent teeth leaves only longitudinal filament fabrication as a suitable option. Any braiding or texturing of the string floss results in a loss of strength or increases its diameter. Because of this, string floss cannot be fabricated with the ability to mechanically breakup plaque and/or tartar.
Furthermore, people have tried to modify string floss so as to provide medication while flossing. However, no successful products have ever been commercialized.
String floss is often used by people to remove food and debris trapped between adjacent teeth because a toothpick is incapable of probing into these inaccessible areas. The string floss can force the food and debris into the interperoximal regions of the teeth where it lodges. This can exacerbate an infectious condition because the food and debris can develop into another source of infection.
Still another drawback with string floss can occur in a dental office. Many dental hygienists have been accidentally bitten by a patient when they try to floss the patients teeth.
A further disadvantage of string floss is that it cannot be used by a person wearing braces.
Lastly, periodontal disease, tooth decay and other serious health issues, such as heart attacks, can be attributed to unhealthy gums. Surgical procedures are often delayed until gum diseases are brought under control because the diseased gums can contribute or develop into other medical problems. Other serious health maladies are attributed to diseased gums. In fact, the U.S. military has recognized the problems associated with exacerbated gum disease.
Now a floss device, a method of forming the floss device and a method of using the floss device have been invented which overcomes the above mentioned problems and issues. This floss device is designed to be used by the general public as well as by dentists and dental hygienists.